A Father's Last Moment
by Death Berry Wizard
Summary: Being a Sith Lord and Father is hard, when reality comes crashing down on Lord Vader, what will his final moment be like?


**Disclaimer:**

I do **not** own Star Wars, Mythology or any other Data you might recognize, they belong to their respective Owners and I just borrowed them for our amusement. I **do** however **own** this Story called _A Father's Last Moment_ , do not copy.

 **Warnings:**

Rated _**T**_

Story Contains tragedy, family, Vader, etc.

* * *

 **A Father's Last Moment**

His body was on fire.

Not literally, mind you, but this pain was as close as it could get to being burned alive without molten lava or fire nearby.

It had been two decades since he had actually been burned alive, since he had actually _felt_ anything. Well, anything other than the inside of his walking sarcophagus. He missed the sensation of wind kissing his skin, playing with his hair or the simple movement of his neck without it hurting like a bitch. He had spent said decades in pure darkness, lingering with red. Not only because of his suit, but also because of the dark side.

Spending over twenty years in it kind of corrupted someone from the inside out, but apparently he still had some light inside. Buried. Deep.

Now it had come back with a vengeance, yelling at him to _get the fuck on_ and save his sons ass from his Sith Master, the crippled onion.

 _Aw, great._ His sarcasm and wit were coming back too.

Was that the price to pay for the dark side?

To loose yourself, all you love and just exist without a purpose?

It couldn't be, but his Master had seemed to think so. He, himself, had spend more time of his life with the dark than with the light, but, as realization hit him like a speeder, his so-called Master had never _truly_ showed him the dark. All he knew _truly_ about the force was either self-learned or from his time back as a Knight. The Force was _everywhere_. _"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together."_ He heard his former Jedi Master whisper in his hard conjured memory. Slowly his dying mind, depraved of oxygen, realized that there was more to the Force than he had realized. There had to be more then light and dark.

Wasn't the Force just that, the Force? Weren't light and dark what made beings beings? A human actually human? So what a human was temperamental, loving or calm, it was the being which used the Force who defined it. He had realized some such thing a long time ago, after venting his anger out at the remaining Jedi. He had listened to the rants about the Living Force, the Unifying Force, the Cosmic and the Physical Force. And there was just one conclusion he came to while his slow wheezing went on and on. As if he had spend eternity in a vulcan, breathing in the heavy ashes only to breath them out now.

But it was to late.

He knew.

There was no light or dark, no good or evil. There was just the Force and those to weak to seek it.

 _How cliché._

He felt himself drop and hitting the ground, luckily not hard, but it was none the less painful. At the edge of his perception he was aware that his son, Luke, was grabbing his hands and dragged him the rest of the way towards what felt like the ramp of a shuttle underneath his back where he now rested. Young Luke knelt beside him, huffing exhausted. Poor boy had to endure a _shitload_ of Sithlightning and now had to drag the near-corps of his doomed father after him.

Why didn't he use the _frigging_ Force?

Poor child was probably to exhausted to think straight. He made a decision right then and there."Luke." Was his shaky and heavily breathed call. His son turned to him, exhaustion written in his face. "Help me get this mask off." Panted the former villain, waving away the naïve child's protest of him dieing. Truth was he was already slipping away.

"I want to see you with my own eyes."

Maybe he was getting sentimental with death, but the red hue he always had to see through the past two decades really was nauseating. As an afterthought maybe it wasn't his best idea to let the poor naïve child have a look at his face, but then again he had been a Sith and Sith were selfish.

Trying to feed the pang of guilt into the Force while watching the horror filled eyes of _his_ son was not as easy as it had been once. Was it because he was dying? Or was it because he usually used every kind of emotion to fuel his anger to become immersed in the 'dark'?

Well it did not matter now. Not really. He had been nervous just a few seconds ago to let his child see his disfigured face, to let go of the armored black mask that had been between them for so long. That mask which had been his face, his voice, his breath and his ears for over two decades. But slowly the horror vanished from the younglings startling blue eyes, that were so much like his own, and turned into pity. How much the dying man saw of his dead wife right now was rather frightening, but none the less expected. Luke may have looked like him but he had the spirit of his sweet Padmé.

He felt them before he saw them. The tears in his sons eyes, as they pearled from the young ones cheeks to drop on his sickly pale skin. At first he was sure it was because of the gruesome sign his face made but as he felt himself slipping more and more into the Force it told him that his son cried because he felt compassion for his dying father he now saw at long last.

"Enlightened beings we are, Luke - not just crude substance." He rasped, voice growing ever so weak. His son shook his head, mouth grasping for words. Whether it was because he misunderstood his words or not did not mater. Maybe the boy thought his father hated himself for being disfigured and showing his son nothing else, which would probably have been true in another reality - but not now. No, he had said these words to tell his son that he would be one with the Force, the naïve child would understand what the non-Sith meant sooner or later.

"Now go, my son, leave me be." Apparently the child found his voice again, for he protested heavily, but Vader, as near deaf as he was could only read his sons lips. Luke wanted to save him, _him_ who now smiled ruefully and told his child that he had already done so. The one once known as Darth Vader now knew that he was just a breath away from dying. So he weakly grabbed his son and pulled him close so he could whisper his last words into the child's ear.

"Luke, you were right... you were not mistaken... Tell your sister... you were right!" And so the one they had called Lord Vader fell limb, lying dead in his sons arms. But, as a wise man once said 'Death is but the next great adventure' and the Force is just the beginning.

* * *

 _Óla, me lovely Chikorita's :3_

 _I hope you liked this little scene I wrote a few months ago with the intend to write a longer fanfiction._  
 _But now that I read through it I thought it would make a great OneShot, if a bit short._  
 _Tell me what you think :)_

 _Ja ne._

 _~ Berry_


End file.
